Fandemonium 3/13
A LONG TIME AGO ON.... FANDEMONIUM! :David: So, uh, it seems like Yellow and Red team finished first, and Green and Blue teams were too busy....uh, doing something....to finish the race. :Volt: We were fighting monsters. :David: What? That wasn't supposed to happen.....Why do all these challenges end up being so unsafe? Well, I guess Blue and Green Teams are up for elimination: ---- Layla: People are awfully... tense lately. You’d better watch your back, David. ---- David: Ladies and gentlemen! Fandemonium is back! Volt: What do you mean? What is Fandemonium, anyways? David: ..Uh. Nothing. Just a little joke. Alyssa: What’s the next contest? David: Well, um, we have to eliminate Rosa first. I mean, a contestant... Rosa: Gosh dang it! David: Sorry, Rosa. :Rosa disappears Mika Sho: That’s rather frightening. I preferred when they were escorted to the bus. Marley: Indeed. Mika Sho: Might I request a delay for the contest? David: I, uh, yeah, why? Mika Sho: Personal reasons. David: Very well. But... it’d better be interesting. ---- :IN THE RED TEAM’S ROOM Mika Sho: Look, I have serious concerns about what’s happening to the eliminated contestants. Marley: Understandable. Mika Sho: And our team has the fewest members. Marley: Ah, I see what you’re getting at... You think one of us is going to be next? Mika Sho: Yes. And I don’t intend on leaving my fate to these “producers,” whoever they are. Marley: What do you propose we do? Mika Sho: We ally with another team. Marley: An excellent plan. ---- :IN THE BLUE TEAM’S ROOM Koloro: Hey! Hi! What are you doing here, Mika Sho? Mika Sho: Well, I was wondering if you’d like to form an alliance with us. Jake: I don’t really care. Speedy: Bwap! Volt: Heck no! I’m not gonna share my victory with some other team. Mika Sho: ...Very well. ---- :IN THE YELLOW TEAM’S ROOM Cookie: Trixie, I th- oh! Uh, hi, Mika Sho. Mika Sho: Hi. Trixie: Why are you in here? Mika Sho: I was wondering if you’d like to form an alliance with the Red Team. Zane: Well, uh, I think we should... Cookie: Trixie is the only ally I need. Trixie: Yeah! Zane: Guys. You realize that if we don’t accept, they’ll team up with someone else, right? Cookie: Look, I’m just not comfortable having a complete stranger for an ally. Sorry. ---- :IN THE GREEN TEAM’S ROOM Mika Sho: Hey, guys. Would you be willing to form an alliance with the red team? Scotch: *hic* sure. Alyssa: That would be the strategically advantageous thing to do. Jane: No. I don’t know you, and I don’t like you. Mika Sho: Look, Jane. You’re antisocial. The viewers think you’re crazy. You’re hardly the most popular contestant, and- Jane: You don’t think I know that, you STUPID @#$@^? Mika Sho: Wait! Hear me out. I’m not insulting you. All I’m saying is, you’re at risk of elimination if your team loses. If you ally with us, there’s a lower chance of you getting eliminated. Jane: ...I... I see. Yes. You’re right. Mika Sho: Very well then. I’ll inform Marley. ---- :LATER, OUTSIDE THE MANSION David: Today’s contest is a building contest. Alyssa: What are we building? David: W-whatever you want. I’ll judge them based off of creativity. ---- :BLUE TEAM BUILDS A STRUCTURE Koloro: Let’s build a rainbow!! Speedy: ...bwap? Jake: I’m not sure that’s how it works, Koloro. Volt: Whatever we’re gonna build, it needs to be cool! Like, really cool. ---- :YELLOW TEAM BUILDS A STRUCTURE Trixie: Let’s build a gingerbread house! Cookie: Whatever you want to do, Trixie. Zane: Um... I don’t have hands. That makes building... difficult. Trixie: You can gather materials from the mansion. ---- :GREEN-RED ALLIANCE BUILDS A STRUCTURE Scotch: Well *hic* this shouldn’t be too hard. Jane: We’re certainly not lacking in builders, at least. Alyssa: What should we build with? Marley: I suggest the soil. It is rich in clay, making it ideal for small structures. Mika Sho: Alright. After it’s finished, I’ll use my fire powers to bake the structure. ----- :BLUE TEAM BUILDS A RAINBOW Koloro: Okay, uh... what do we build the rainbow out of? Speedy: BWAPS. Jake: According to my Speedy Translator, that means he wants to build it out of ice. Volt: You don’t have a Speedy Translator. Jake: ...Yeah, that was just a guess. But what else would a penguin want to build with? ---- :YELLOW TEAM BUILDS A GINGERBREAD HOUSE Trixie: Alright... and we’re done! A little gingerbread house! Cookie: Good work, Trixie~! Zane: Ugggh... I feel so useless... ---- :GREEN-RED ALLIANCE BUILDS A STRUCTURE Jane: Alright! This is turning out pretty well! Scotch: Woh... it looks just like him... Alyssa: I never knew you were so good at sculpting, Jane. Jane: Thanks... hey, Mika Sho! I’m just about ready for you to bake it. ---- David: Alright! Looks like everybody is done... David: So, uh, Blue Team built a rainbow. David: But it’s melting. And the colors are smearing together. It’s more of an ugly shade of brown than it is a rainbow. David: Yellow Team built a gingerbread house. This looks like a decent entry. David: And Green Team built... um, me. David: I think it’s clear who the winners are, here. Volt: Us? David: ...No. Everyone but you. Sorry. Blue team will be up for elimination. *Volt *Jake *Koloro *Speedy Category:Subpages